Interrogation
by Nephenee
Summary: An original story of mine. There has been many murders in a small area of Britain, and someone has been arrested for them. Because they will not break, the police decides to resort to torture...


When she awoke, she was in an entirely black room.  
Moving her head to take in the room, she could see a single light source in front of her, but nothing else.  
She tried to move her arm, but to no avail.  
Squinting at the darkness around her arm, she saw they were tied to some sort of plank of wood.  
Moving her attention to her legs, they were tied together and hanging beneath her.  
It was then she realised what was happening. She was on a cross. All she could think of to do was yell.  
"Why? What are you doing..."  
No answer. "Why are you..." her voice was shaky. She'd burst into tears at any time.  
"Why me..." she wasn't yelling now. Just speaking slowly and softly, to herself.  
A voice came from the dark.  
"Oh, you know, Kelly. You know."  
"No I don't! Who? Why?"  
"Your girlfriend, Ms. Kelly."  
"What's happened?"  
"Oh, nothing's happened." He snapped his fingers. "Turn on the lights!"

With that, the lights came on, temporarily blinding Kelly.  
When her eyes adjusted to the relatively bright light, she stared at the man who was holding her like this.  
He was slightly tanned, with long blonde hair, and glasses perched on the end of his nose.  
If Kelly hadn't been in the situation she was in, she'd have said he was quite handsome.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm no-one. It's more who you are.  
"Me?" The man laughed.  
"Kelly, there's been a string of killings in the area. You've been found guilty, and are being executed."  
Kelly was shocked. There was nothing she could do. She was going to die.  
"I can't...you're wrong...."  
The man laughed again, and paced around the cross she was tied to.  
"You've got nothing to do with them?"  
"I don't know. I'm scared, i'm frightened..."  
This made the man stop. Turning to face her again, he spoke calmly.  
"I know who you are, even if you don't."  
He span on his heels, and walked to a corner of the room.  
He muttered something inaudible, and a section of the wall slid up.  
Before he left, he pointed directly at Kelly and stared.  
"Don't mind the cameras. Let them see your black heart, baby."  
Without another word, he left.

Walking down metallic corridors, he reached a room.  
He entered, and a one-way mirror was the main feature, looking into the black room.  
The cross with kelly on it was prominent. Sharing the room on the man's side was a girl of around 20, and an army general.  
The woman had waist length red hair, and was dressed in a black tank top with white jeans.  
The old man wore a black suit. The old man noticed he entered, and nodded.  
"Detective Reye."  
Reye nodded back.  
"This is cruel and inhumane. Are you sure it's her?"  
"I wouldn't resort to this if it wasn't."  
Reye strolled over to a control panel, pressed a few buttons, and spoke.

"Proceeding to Method One."  
Instantly, the ropes tightened around Kelly's limbs.  
"Argh!" she screamed.  
However, Reye wasn't happy with this. Pulling another lever, he looked at Kelly through slit eyes.  
After a few seconds, the ropes tightened again, drawing blood this time.  
Kelly let out a blood-curdling screech. "Stop! Arrrgghh!"  
Blood began to ooze out from underneath the ropes on her legs.  
Reye had seen enough. 'Stop Method One." he muttered, and pushed a small yellow button.  
The ropes binding her to the cross loosened, and she fell forward, panting.  
"Please...stop..."  
Reye took no notice of the woman's pleas, and turned a dial on the control panel.  
"Begin Method Two."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop Method 17."  
"Detective Reye."  
"What?"  
"We're screwed, face it. This woman obviously didn't do it, and once the word gets out, we're done for."  
He pointed at the bloody, bruised woman strapped to the cross.  
"She's going to die, Reye. You're wrong."  
Reye didn't want to hear it. He KNEW she did it. She was just resisting!  
"I know it's her!"  
"What you've done here would break a guilty man a million times over. You haven't used interrogative methods.  
You've tortured an innocent girl."  
Reye, turning his head to look at Kelly, no longer saw anything in her eyes.  
No resistance, no feelings, just emptiness.  
Pounding his hand against the panel in frustration, he pressed the smallest button on the panel. The door to the room opened, and the stiff-suited man turned to him.  
"Meet me upstairs in 30 minutes. You're going to tell the whole world what you've done." Then, he strolled out of the room, head hung low.  
The girl didn't follow him. Instead, she shyly tapped Reye on the shoulder.  
"Please, Mr Detective, can me and Kelly go now? I...don't want to see this place anymore."  
Reye sighed. "Sure. Let's go." He pointed at the door, and then right. "Down there."  
She nodded and walked out. Before he followed her, he flicked a small switch on the panel, and spoke. "Proceed to Method 18."  
Then, he ran out.

Joining the girl as she walked down the corridor, he couldn't find any words to say. He'd just tortured her girlfriend to within an inch of her life. Nothing he could say would make up for it. They entered the black room in silence.  
As they entered, the girl broke from his side, and ran over to face the cross.  
"What have they done to you?"  
Kelly weakly smiled.  
"Nothing that won't heal."  
The looked into each other's eyes, and the girl burst into tears.  
"Don't worry."  
Reye looked up at Kelly.  
"I'm Detective Reye. I was in charge of the investigation against you. I am deeply sorry for everything that has happened to you."  
Kelly didn't even have the energy to look at him, so she didn't recognise his face.  
"Will this happen to the REAL killer?"  
"If they don't confess."  
Reye withdrew a small knife from his pocket, and started to saw at the ropes.  
"Hold on a sec, we're gonna get you free."  
When Reye had undone the ropes on Kelly's left hand, the girl sobbing at his his spoke.  
"Can I do the rest? I want to get her out of this myself."  
Reye looked bemused for a second, then smiled.  
"Sure."  
He handed the knife to her, and pointed at the ropes on Kelly's right arm, then her legs.  
"That one first, then get that one."  
"Umm...okay."  
Kelly reached out her hand, and the girl took it in hers.  
"We're gonna get you out of here."  
Reye couldn't help but feel touched. These two girls obviously loved each other a lot. Something he hadn't known for a while. He shook his head. He couldn't let thouhgts of her enter his head. Not now.  
Reye looked at each of the women in turn, and pointed at the door.  
"Meet me outside. Your ordeal's been harsh. I'll see to it that you're all right."  
He moved his hand to the girl's hair and ruffled it. She looked so much like _her_...

"Don't you fucking touch her!" This was a reaction Reye hadn't expected.  
This wasn't rage. This was pure hate.  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
"Damn fucking right you're sorry! I'll fucking kill you if you do that again! Just like I did those other assholes that _dared_ to look at her!"  
The girl stared at Kelly with a horrified look on her face.  
"Please...no...it can't have been you...."  
"Fuck! Of course it was me! It's been 15 _men_" The word men was said with such venom that it made Reye feel uncomfortable just to be in the same room as her.  
"and i've taken care of them all! You're mine!"  
The girl burst into tears. Reye put his arms around her. She needed someone to hold her. Well, you would if you had just found out your girlfriend was a serial killer.  
Reye took a small radio out of his pocket, and pressed the "TALK" button on it's side.  
"This is Detective Reye. We have our killer."


End file.
